Enclosures that can be used to house an object, such as a flash unit that is mountable to a camera to produce artificial light to better illuminate an object being photographed, are known. Typically, these enclosures include, for example, bags or cases that have an opening in which an object can be arranged and a cover or flap that can seal the object within the enclosure. Known enclosures are designed solely to store and protect a flash unit from possible damage to during non-use.
Camera flashes are used for providing short term high intensity light for a photo shoot. In general, the flash is attached to or synchronized with a camera so that the flash is activated when a photo is taken. In other scenarios that flash may stay on.
At times, a flash may require additional external means for controlling lighting. That is, the intensity of the flash may need to be more localized, may be expanded, or may be intensified by providing various light modifiers around the flash. At times, such light modifiers have been provided by materials, such as screens, or umbrellas which encircle the flash. Each of these options provides a less than ideal result. For example, known modifiers may be overly bulky and difficult to carry and may be a larger size than actually needed.
The present invention overcomes these issues by providing a transformable carry case for the flash while encompassing a useable modifier.